


Big Rig

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was itching. </p><p>It wasn’t a physical thing, he was perfectly aware that it was all in his head; the need to just… find someone. Anyone.</p><p>Well, no, not anyone, actually. Someone who wouldn’t ask questions, who would give as good as he needed.</p><p>Leslie hated it. It was a fucking addiction, that’s what it was, but there was no rehab for this, no way to stomp out that nagging feeling in the back of his head urging him to get on his knees, to get high on being used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Rig

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Wow, honestly. I have the sweetest friend (who would like to stay anonymous) and this is my first fic for them, I immensely loved working on it, I hope you guys will like it too! 
> 
> This was betaed by the lovely Emma, who was a blessing as always - all remaining mistakes are mine!

 

He was itching.

It wasn’t a physical thing, he was perfectly aware that it was all in his head; the need to just… find someone. Anyone.

Well, no, not anyone, actually. Someone who wouldn’t ask questions, who would give as good as he needed.

Leslie hated it. It was a fucking addiction, that’s what it was, but there was no rehab for this, no way to stomp out that nagging feeling in the back of his head urging him to get on his knees, to get high on being used.

All he could do was sate it, and then he would have a break for a while. Enough to lick his wounds better and feel like a human for a few weeks.

The truck stop was shady as fuck on the inside, not like it had been promising from the outside either, but still. The place was close to full. With the heavy fog outside a lot of truckies decided to take a break and stuff their faces with some greasy monstrosity.

Leslie looked around, feeling angry at himself for even coming here.

He shouldn’t be doing this.

He had to deal with all that shit since he was a kid, it wasn’t fair that he needed it now, that he had to go chasing after it, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. At least he didn’t feel like he did.

There was a big bear of a man in the booth next to the bar, practically inhaling his hamburger. He was huge with a short but dense beard, in the dim light he looked more animal than man.

He was exactly Leslie’s type.

He sat down by the bar, pulling himself up to the stool and ordering a cheap beer. It would have been nice to get one that actually tasted like beer, but he was out of a job again with an apartment he hadn't paid rent on for a month now, so he couldn’t exactly afford the luxury. He could see that the guy behind the counter wanted to ask for his ID - the nasty side effect of being so fucking short - but he probably managed to look prickly enough, because the guy shrugged and went on with his life.

Good.

Not like he was actually underage, but he hated when people assumed that he was.

He sipped the foul tasting beer and kept glancing at the trucky in the corner. He had a baseball cap on with thick - slightly greasy - hair curling out from under it. He probably missed a day or two of showering, the dirty fucker.

Leslie shivered.

The man picked up his own beer and took a long gulp, thick neck working as he swallowed. He was obviously built to handle any trouble to come his way on the road, all wide shoulders and arms as thick as Leslie’s thighs. Their gaze met for a second, and the trucky didn’t look away.

Leslie couldn’t tell what color his eyes were, but there was a kind of hardness to them that made his jeans become a bit too tight.

He didn’t look away either. It would have been the smarter choice, but well, let’s be honest, he wouldn’t have come here if he was smart in any way.

The trucky finished his drink without averting his eyes for a second and then ended his burger in two large bites. His teeth were very white. The man stood, taking his flannel shirt off and leaving it in the booth before he slowly walked to the restroom. His wifebeater was gray from one too many runs in the wash, and there was a patch of sweat on it’s back.

Leslie took another sip and then went after him.

 

***

 

The guy was pissing into one of the dirty urinals, stance all casual, but Leslie didn’t miss the way he shifted slightly when he entered.

He licked his lips and took the one next to him.

Fuck, the guy had a cock like a beer can; it wasn’t too long, but it was thick and heavy looking even when soft.

The trucky didn’t play shy, he looked over at Leslie’s cock and then fucking snorted.

Okay, he didn’t need this shit. He was on the smaller side of normal, so what? Asshole.

He didn’t even have time to zip up and the guy was already grabbing him. Leslie took a swing at him, but his hand was caught in a too tight grip without effort as he was dragged into the last stall.

“What? You little bitch thought you could make eyes on me and then not deliver?” the trucky asked, voice even lower than Leslie anticipated. He knew he was getting flushed. The guy was smelling like sweat and cheap Axe and he was too close, close enough that he couldn’t deny how turned on he was.

“Because let me tell you, brat, you ain’t going out that door without taking a load in that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Leslie struggled, but it wasn’t doing him any favors, the guy was more than a head taller and about twice as wide, filling up the stall with his bulk.

“Let me go, you sick fuck,” he growled, but there wasn’t enough force behind the words to convince either of them that he was being serious.

The guy clucked his tongue and pushed him to his knees, the rim of the toilet biting into the back of his thighs.

“Shut up, pretty boy. Put those cocksucking lips to a better use,” he ordered. He was still holding Leslie’s wrist and his other hand quickly found it’s way to his hair, taking a fistful at the top where he let it grow out and then pulled, making him hiss.

“Come on, kitten, open up,” he said, forcing Leslie’s head back.

He looked up at the man, trying to convey all the anger he felt, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from falling open, not when he was told like that.

The trucky grinned and then spit on his face.

Leslie jerked in surprise, cock going rigid in his jeans. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

The man let his hair go, but only for the second it took him to push his thick cock into his mouth.

Leslie gagged - it was too big, too sudden - but before he could yank his head away the guy was holding onto his hair again, pulling him forward until he was choking around that thick dick.

“Mhm… That’s what I like to hear; cheeky, rude little boys getting what’s coming for them,” he said before thrusting his hips forward and driving his cock all the way in.

Leslie’s eyes were blurry, he couldn’t breath.

He tried pushing the guy away, but it was like trying to move a brick wall, his hands ended up squeezing the trucky’s meaty thigh, he didn’t know if he was trying to say it was too much, or not enough.

It didn’t matter.

Just when his eyes started to completely lose focus the man started moving, pulling back just far enough to let him take a gasping breath before pushing forward again.

“Just like that, kitten… No teeth, or I will knock them out one by one.”

Leslie closed his eyes. Fuck he hated how much he missed this; the heavy weight of a cock forced down his throat. He kept swallowing around it, telling himself that he just did it to stop himself from gagging and not to make it good.

The guy was getting into it, his hips started moving faster and faster until the painful thrusts merged into a single feeling of hurt that sent Leslie’s blood boiling. He couldn’t get a full breath in, and there was drool clinging to his chin. He was slurping as he tried to suck on the hard cock.

“Work that tongue, kitten, show me how happy you are,” the guy said, pulling on his hair before letting go and scratching his blunt fingers over the side of his head where it was buzzed short.

Leslie tried, he teased the head whenever he could reach it, but honestly, he was just hanging on, letting his face get thoroughly fucked.

His cock hurt, the zipper biting into it where it was pulled halfway up. It just made him want more.

The trucky was going full force now, hammering into him, he took hold of Leslie’s ears with both hands to keep his head still.

“Close… swallow it all kitten, otherwise no dessert for you,” he growled, pulling him in so far that his nose was mashed against the dirty hem of his wifebeater. He kept Leslie there, cock twitching in his mouth before he felt the thick, ropey come hitting the back of his throat.

Leslie gagged, making small, desperate noises as he struggled to swallow, when he did, when he felt all that hot jizz slide down his throat he came, body twitching with the force of it.

The trucky took a step back. He pulled out and wiped the head of his cock on Leslie’s forehead, before he burst out laughing.

“You came, you little bitch? Was it that good? Did you like it that much?” he snorted. He got his feet between Leslie’s legs and nudged his stained crotch with the tip of his boots.

“You are a piece of work…” he said as he zipped up. “Well, thanks for the memories.”

Leslie was shaking. He was shaking so much that he wondered why he wasn’t falling apart.

“That’s all you’ve got, you sick fuck?” he asked, staring at the patch of sweat on the back of the guy’s shirt.

The trucky stopped in the door, looking back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

“Someone needs to be taught a lesson,” he said, eyes hard.

Leslie grinned, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie.

 

***

 

He dragged Leslie out the back door, hand like a vice around his upper arm. Not like he was protesting, though he did try to kick the guy a few times, just for good measure.

“Stop it, you little bastard,” the trucky growled, yanking him along towards a huge sixteen wheeler parking close to the diner. He slammed Leslie against the side of it while he worked the keys out of the pocket of his jeans.

He opened the door and took a step back, motioning for Leslie to climb up.

They looked at each-other for a long moment in the middle of the lot smelling like stale piss and motor oil and he knew that this was probably his last chance to change his mind about this madness.

Leslie climbed.

The cab was messy but obviously well loved, there was a fake licence plate in the window that read ‘ROD’S RIG’.

Of course he would be called fucking Rod.

He didn’t have much time to look around because the trucky was right behind him, pushing him forward and then into the curtained off little room behind the cab of the semi. It was barely more than a bed walled with shelves and compartments from all sides. The sheets were rumpled and smelling like old sweat, making his mouth water.

Rod pushed him down onto his back, straddling his thighs. Leslie tried to fight him off, not even knowing why he was even doing it, but it didn’t matter. It only took a few tugs for the man to pull his hoodie off his shoulders and tie his wrists together with it.

“There you go, kitten,” he said, breathing quickly from the struggle, though he seemed to be enjoying it. Leslie couldn’t take his eyes off that wide, muscled chest heaving from the exercise.

“Stop calling me that,” he hissed back, but the trucky just grinned, twisting his nipple hard through his t-shirt. Leslie’s back arched, eyes falling shut from the bite of it.

“Sick little kitty, that’s what you are,” Rod murmured as his thick fingers worked Leslie’s jeans off his hips. “Gonna make you mewl for mercy.”

Leslie snarled, but he was flipped to his stomach like he weighed nothing. The trucky didn’t bother with getting him properly undressed  just pulled his jeans and underwear down until they got stuck on his sneakers, then went after his tee, pushing it up and out of the way.

There was a moment of stillness and Leslie tensed, knowing what the man was seeing.

“Aw, who clawed you up, kitten?” he asked, smoothing his rough palm over the scars on his back.

“Fuck you!”

Rod hit his ass hard enough to get his breath stuck in his throat.

“Is that any way to talk to your betters, you little bitch?”

He hit him again and then pinched the meat of his ass cruelly. Leslie hissed, wanting to jerk away and push into his hand at the same time.

Rod laughed.

“Well, look at that… Though let’s be real, with that little nub of yours, you must have gotten used to getting off any way you can, because that thing ain’t enough to make a lady happy,” he commented, reaching under him and yanking on his soft cock.

Leslie cried out, hating the way his voice broke.

Rod got bored of it fast and then he was parting his ass. Leslie could practically feel the weight of his eyes on his hole. It was already twitching in anticipation.

The trucky spit on it, rubbing his saliva in with a calloused thumb, making him shiver.

“Gonna need a bit more slick,” he murmured and Leslie could hear a compartment creaking open and then closing. A second later there was cold wetness on his crack, making him jump.

“Hush now, kitten, believe me, you don’t want to take me dry… Well, you might, considering what a sick little fuck you are, but I ain’t getting blood on the sheets.”

Leslie buried his face in the smelly pillow and bit it when Rod pushed a thick finger into him, quickly adding a second.

He didn’t leave him much time to adjust, but that was okay, that was fine…

“Like that, kitten? Like the burn, hm? Just you wait until I’m in, gonna split you wide open,” he promised, slapping his ass again. Leslie could feel the print of his hand linger on his skin for a moment.

Rod didn’t bother adding a third finger, he pulled out, not caring about the little yelp he gave at suddenly being left empty, and lined up the fat head of his cock.

“That should be just enough, eh? Want to make you feel it…”

Leslie wanted to scream as he pushed in, but there was no sound coming out of his mouth. His lungs were empty, the air forced out of them by that huge, blunt cock.

“Fuck, you’re a tight little bitch.”

Leslie really couldn’t stop from pushing back, impaling himself harder. It hurt, it sent shivers up his spine. He couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure.

His cock was still soft, but there was something building under his navel, something hot and filthy.

Rod groaned when he bottomed out, holding Leslie’s hips in a punishing grip.

When he started moving, Leslie found his voice again, though he wished he hadn’t. He didn’t want to make those sounds, those needy little whines, those small, desperate groans that begged for more without words.

The trucky let him do it for a while, but then he bent over him, thrusting three of those meaty fingers into his mouth far enough to make him gag.

“Quiet down, kitten, don’t wanna get banned from the stop,” he growled and in the silence after his words Leslie could hear people standing outside, chatting right next to the rig. There were beers clinking and someone braying out a laugh.

“I bet you would like that too, you would love to have an audience, don’t ‘ya? Maybe I will let them have a go after I’m finished, take some sloppy seconds… A comehungry little whore like you would have a blast with that, right?” he asked, lips brushing against Leslie’s earlobe.

His eyes closed, trying not to imagine it, but he couldn’t help it.

Rod’s hips never stopped, they kept hammering into him, short but brutal thrusts that rattled his bones and made sweat pool on the small of his back.

“Or maybe I will kick you out right after… Keep your clothes as a trophy. What do you think they will do? Finding such a delicious, naked little thing all alone?”

Leslie whined, high and needly and Rod snorted into his ear.

“Thought so, you wouldn’t mind it one bit, would you, kitten?”

The people outside walked away slowly, their noises going distant, and when they did, Rod straightened out again, hitting his ass, the crack of skin on skin reverberating through the small space.

Leslie was drooling, biting into the pillow to stop asking for more.

Rod still understood, and kept spanking him, heavy handed and merciless until he was crying. His cock was slowly filling out again, hanging uselessly between his legs and dripping onto the covers.

The trucky was going fast, like a machine, pistoling into him. His hole was twitching, tightening from time to time, trying to suck that fat dick deeper inside.

“Yeah... almost there, kitten. Gonna make you shoot your load,” he said. He pulled Leslie’s ass cheeks apart. The right one was smarting from all the hits it took.

When Rod came, he jammed his thumbs in beside his cock, pulling at his hole and making him scream.

His back arched so hard he thought his spine was about to break, but instead his dick spasmed, spurting out a few drops of come.

His ears were ringing. He had no idea if it was because of the screaming or he just actually came his brains out.

Rod was breathing heavy, hips jerking forward a few more times before he pulled out, letting Leslie flop to his stomach, unable to even move a muscle.

“Now that was a nice ride,” he said, zipping up his jeans. It only occurred to Leslie that he had been clothed the whole time, and it just made another aftershock wash over him.

Rod stretched - as much as he could in the confined space - and then climbed forward to the cab.

“You have anywhere to be, kitten?”

Leslie mustered up enough strength to flip him off, though it just made the man laugh.

“What a coincidence, that’s exactly where I’m headed,” he said.

Leslie fell asleep like that, on a pillow covered in drool, laying in a puddle of his own come with his jeans around his ankles.

The sound of the engine was soothing as the semi rolled out of the parking lot and he couldn’t remember ever being so truly satisfied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumbr: udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
